the_crafting_dead_roleplay_by_sgcbarbierianfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney is a main character and a recurring character in seasons 4 and 5 of SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead ''Roleplay, respectively. In addition, he was a major character and the deuteragonist in SkyDoesMinecraft's spin-off series. He was known to be reckless and fearless, but also coarse, and didn't show much care towards the other survivors. Personality Barney is a generally sarcastic person as shown when he first appears. He is also somewhat of an odd personality and can be anywhere from serious, to worrying, to morbid depending on the situation. Season 4 In "Good Guy or Bad" Barney appears at the group's current house they are staying in. They handcuff him but quickly take them off when Barney appears to be a nice person, he also told them they were at his place but had lost Goat aka Sky. He then joins them for a while. In "Into The Mines" Barney helps Nick and the others go into a mine that would be valuable for them that had many supplies. In "Moving On....." Barney has decided to go and look for Goat once more and Jess has decided to come with him and the two depart the group. Sky's Spin-Off Series/Season 5 EP 4 Barney is a protagonist of Sky's spin-off series. He is first seen in the episode "HELP" and they hear a voice calling for help. Barney and Jess kill the walkers outside a house and Barney reunites with Sky. They find a bunker below the house with weapons. Later, Barney and Sky catch up and eventually decide to head out. In the episode "Road To Heyworth" the small group finds a horde of walkers while trying to find Nick's group in the road and eventually take shelter in a tent where they find flyers to Heyworth a place is supposed sanctuary. In the episode "Ambushed" the group finds their way to Heyworth and call out for Nick and his group. While searching the city Sky thinks he sees someone but Barney blows it off. Eventually, he sees the man and the three confront him. The man who is Red tells them about his ploy of sending flyers to people in order to bring in food, the episode ends with Red's men surrounding the three. In the episode "Locked Up" they try to make a break for it but Jess gets shot in the leg and Red knocks out Sky and Barney. Sky wakes up in a cell with Barney across from him and they manage to steal the keys from a guard. They make their way out and find the exit but are forced to retreat back into their cells. In "Cannibals" Sky and Barney look throughout the building and try to find weapons but in the process find out that Red and his men are cannibals. Barney eventually finds a gun and Sky gets a knife and hear Jess. Sky and Barney finds her with a cannibal about to kill her, and Sky engages the cannibal in a fight where they both lose their weapons and when the cannibal is about to kill Sky, Barney shoots him triggering the alarm. The next episode "Escape Heyworth" Barney and the group manage to escape Heyworth. In the episode "A Chance Encounter" they search for something to heal Jess's leg and eventually find a doctor in a hospital Doctor Ross Who helps fix up her leg who met Nick and his group who were heading for Washington D.C. Since Ross made Formula X for Ghetto, a formula that halts a walker infection he comes with them to deliver a new batch. In "Where It All Began..." they find a house which appears to be where the infection began (It is implied that it was probably Ross's lab after he left the CDC). In the episode "Searching Wahington D.C..." Sky and his group search through the city looking for the remainder of Nick's group (Nick, Ghetto, AK, and Shark). They search places such as the Washington Memorial and as the episode closes start to look through the White House. In "Losing A Friend..." The four enter the White House and decide to split up into Sky and Jess, and Barney and Ross to search for Nick's group. Barney and Ross finds nothing and Ross injects him with the Zaxen virus. Everyone realizing what Ross might do through Doctor Jin, they start to look for Barney who has became a walker due to the syringe Ross had used on him. As Barney as a walker approaches groaning "Goat" the group AK and Shark urge Sky to shoot him. Sky horrified, and heart broken shoots Barney as he comes close. Season 9 Return In "Ross's Revenge" Barney appears briefly at the end of the episode as a walker at the CDC for unknown reasons. Season 10 In "Barney's Return" Barney appears as a walker again. He appears outside of the CDC (having presumably been sent there by Ross) and is spotted by Nick. Nick prepares to shoot him again but is stopped by Jin, who wants to study Barney to learn how Ross was able to bring him back after Sky shot him in the head in the hopes that they to learn how to make a Zaxen cure from this. Nick and Jin lead Barney into a cage in Jin's lab before locking him inside. Barney is shown to be capable of saying words such as "Goat" as before and the new "Bong-Bong" and "Chickaler" hinting at the possibility that he now retains his memory to an extent. Throughout the season, Jin and Xavier experiment on Barney but make no real progress. Xavier notes at one point how differently mutated the Zaxen strain inside of Barney is. The two doctors do realize, however, that a chemical in Barney's blood can be used in synthesized form to upgrade the Formula X serum to last longer. Season 11 In the season 11 finale, "Isn't This Fun?" Barney's blood is used to help strengthen the Formula X serum so that it will successfully delay the effects of the much stronger stain that Ross has infected Shelby with. Barney's body reacts to having this amount of Zaxen-related fluid drained from his body over a long period of time in a rather unexpected way: He reverts to his original, human self, now even having aged during the period in which he was dead (or undead). Season 12 Barney is shown to barely be affected, physically or mentally by the time he spent dead, with Xavier even stating that he is in a perfect state of health. After reuniting with his friends, Barney chose to leave with Nick when he had decided to take some time away from the CDC so that Nick would not be lonely. When the two attempted to cross a narrow area at the edge of a stream, Barney fell in. Nick jumped in to save him, but was overpowered by the current and the two both fell down a waterfall. While they both were found by Mousie's group, Barney broke his leg due to how he landed and was sent to the medical bay to have his leg treated by the group's medic, Dr. Cassandra. Unfortunately, both Barney and Cassandra were captured by an evil clan known as the Strangers, who tortured both for information regarding Mousie's camp. Cassandra was killed by the torture, and her body was dumped in a crevasse near Mousie's camp. In unbearable agony, Barney told the Strangers about the CDC to spare Mousie and co. and in the hopes that Major Gray and his men would be able to kill all of the Strangers. By the time Nick and Monroe found Barney and rescued him, the majority of his injuries had healed (although he was notably winded) including his broken leg despite it only having been a few days. Both this and the fact that Barney was able to survive the same torture that killed Cassandra hints at the possibility that due to his death and resurrection, Barney now possesses some sort of healing factor. Upon learning from Barney that the Strangers now knew about the CDC, Nick insisted that they help defend it from the upcoming attack. First, however, they returned to Mousie's camp only to find it overrun and infested with walkers. After saving Mousie from walkers, Nick, Barney and Monroe all departed from the camp together, intending to head to the CDC to help defend it. As they head there, Barney begins to fear for his friends at the CDC and becomes very upset, deeply regretting telling the Strangers about the CDC and beginning to cry out of fear. He says that he told them because he did not want to become a walker again, implying that it was a traumatic experience for him despite him initially seeming emotionally stable after being revived. Season 13 TBA Appearences Season 4 * "Gas Station Run" (No lines) * "Good Guy or Bad?" * "Into The Mines" * "Moving On..." Sky's Spin-Off Series * "HELP!" * "Road to Heyworth" * "Ambushed" * "Locked Up" * "Cannibals" * "Escape Heyworth" * "A Chance Encounter" * "Where It All Began..." * "Searching Washington DC..." * "Losing a Friend..." Season 5 * "Familiar Faces" (First death episode) * "Saying Goodbye" (Flashback) (No lines) Season 9 * "Ross's Revenge" (Reanimated) Season 10 * "Barney's Return" (Reanimated) Season 11 * "Isn't This Fun?" Season 12 * Season 12 promo * "Tough Decision" * "Inferno" * "Reunion" * "Sacrifice" Season 13 * "Death and Destruction" * "Leaving the CDC" * "Lucky Day" * "Brighter Future" * "Stranger Returns" * "Follow the Stranger" Killed Victims * Numerous counts of walkers * Red's men (Indirectly caused) * Tommy (Indirectly caused) * Major Gray (Indirectly caused) * Bobby (Indirectly caused) * Doctor Jin (Indirectly caused) * AK (Indirectly caused) * General Uni (Presumed) (Indirectly caused) Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Protagonist Category:Amputated Victims Category:Characters Category:Notable Zombies Category:Undead Category:Deceased